Premier Noël
by chaton weasley
Summary: Cette année, c'est le premier Noël de Fred avec Angelina, c'est son premier Noël depuis la fin de la guerre, c'est son premier Noël... c'est son premier Noël sans George. Comment vivre quand on a perdu sa moitié ?


**Et voilà ma fic de Noël ! **

**Oui je sais c'était il y a quelques semaines mais vaut mieux tard que jamais, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience**

**J'en profite également pour souhaiter une bonne année à tous ceux qui me suivent à travers mes fics**

**_Twinzie, Lili p, jenny malfoy06_**

* * *

_Premier Noël_

Angelina venait d'entrer dans le salon dans le silence, Fred s'y trouvait le regard vide face à la fenêtre. Angelina savait ce qui troublait Fred et ne savait pas comment l'aider.

Tout doucement, elle s'approcha de son petit ami et posa la tête sur son épaule.

-Ca va ? murmura t'elle

-Oui ! dit il alors que ses paroles avaient du mal à sortir.

-Tu es sur ?

Le jeune homme se retourna et prit Angelina dans ses bras.

-Oui ! C'est notre premier Noël.

Angelina savait de quoi il parlait mais ne dit rien, c'était à lui d'en parler.

Fred se força alors à sourire.

-Notre premier Noël en tant que couple, notre premier Noël depuis la fin de la guerre… Notre…. Mon premier Noël…. Sans George.

Les mots avait été dit, ils faisaient si mal. Pour Fred, dire ces paroles….c'était comme tuer son frère une deuxième fois, son frère qui avait péri pour lui sauver la vie. Le jeune homme se referma sur lui-même.

-Je t'aime Fred ! dit Angelina pour qu'il oublit ses noires pensées

-Tu n'oublies pas qu'il y a le repas chez tes parents ce soir ? lui dit elle quelques instants plus tard.

-Pas envie !

-C'est Noël, et puis je crois que tes parents ont vraiment besoin d'être entouré de leur famille.

-Pour ce qu'il en reste.

-Fred ! Tes parents ont besoin de toi ! Et toi aussi… tu as besoin d'eux.

Depuis la mort de George, Fred ne supportait l'évocation de sa famille.

-Fred, ils comptent sur toi.

Le jeune homme relâcha l'étreinte et transplana.

-Je déteste quand tu fais ça Fred ! hurla Angie.

La jeune femme alla ensuite se préparer, Molly attendait avec beaucoup d'impatience de se retrouver avec ses enfants.

Une heure plus tard, Angelina était 'fin prête mais Fred n'était toujours pas revenu, elle décida alors de partir à sa recherche, elle avait cependant une petite idée de l'endroit dans lequel elle devait chercher et transplana à son tour.

-Je savais que je te trouverais là, dit Angie quand elle vit Fred ainsi le long d'un mur et s'installa à ses cotés…. Je suis désolée Fred !

-De quoi ?

-J'arrive plus à partager ta douleur, je n'ai jamais eu de frères, encore un jumeau … et je ne sais ce que ça fait de perdre… de perdre sa moitié.

-….

-Fred parle moi, depuis quelques jours je sens bien que tu es ailleurs.

-C'est que… que … d'habitude George et moi on….on prépare des blagues pour toute la famille.

-Et cette année, tu n'as rien préparé ?

-J'ai pas eu le courage…. C'était comme si…. Comme si je le trahissais.

-Ce n'est pas le trahir que de continuer à vivre.

Le rouquin prit sa petite amie dans ses bras.

-J'y arriverais pas.

-Si ! Pour ce magasin aussi, tu y arriveras.

-Je ne peux pas rouvrir, pas sans lui.

-Tu devrais le faire… pour lui ! Il aimerait certainement te voir continuer de faire rire et rêver les enfants… et surtout faire hurler Rusard.

Fred se mit à rire en imaginant Rusard s'arracher les cheveux à cause de lui.

-Je préfère ça !

-Il me manque.

-Je sais !

-C'est pas pareil que pour Bill, quand je suis triste c'est surtout pour George alors après je m'en veux de ne pas l'être pour Bill, c'était aussi mon frère.

-Mais tout le monde sait que ce n'est pas pareil, c'était ton jumeau, une partie de toi.

Angelina posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Fred et tous deux restèrent silencieux.

-Fred, dit Angelina un quart d'heure plus tard, on a presque deux heures de retard.

-Il faut vraiment qu'on y aille ?

-Il manquera déjà deux enfants, ta mère serait déçue que tu n'y participes pas toi non plus.

-Tu as raison, il faut que je me change.

-On est déjà largement en retard.

-Tu as raison ! dit il en l'embrassant sur le front, mais je n'ai pas prévu de cadeaux.

-Et moi d'après toi, je sers à quoi ? demanda t'elle avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

Fred se laissa aller dans l'étreinte et allongea Angelina par terre.

-C'est pas que je suis contre, dit elle alors que Fred commençait l'embrasser dans le cou tout en déboutonnant le chemisier, mais on est attendu.

Fred se redressa non sans avoir auparavant embrassé Angelina.

-Alors entre faire l'amour au célèbre Fred Weasley et assister à un dîner de famille, tu préfères manger, dit il faussement vexé.

-Pas du tout mon amour, je te le prouverais même ce soir, si tu y tiens toujours, mais là, ta mère a besoin de nous.

-Mais maintenant qu'on est en retard, on pourrait encore se faire languir non.

-Fred Weasley ! dit elle en faisant les gros yeux.

-Quoi ? Je suis sure qu'elle a déjà prévu de nous faire faire la vaisselle.

-Oui c'est vrai que ce serait bête, étant donné que tu ne l'as fait jamais à la maison.

Angelina était heureuse, Fred semblait mettre ses soucis de coté pour la soirée. Le jeune homme se leva et proposa à sa petite amie de l'aider ce que la jeune femme accepta avec grand plaisir.

La jeune femme s'époussetait la jupe quand elle vit Fred fouiller dans les rayons.

-Qu'est ce que tu cherches ? demanda t'elle.

-George !

-FRED, dit Angelina qui ne voulait pas revenir sur le sujet.

Mais le jeune homme farfouillait toujours.

-Voilà, je l'ai trouvé, dit il en sortant un carton de la réserve.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda t'elle avec appréhension.

Fred ouvrit le carton pendant qu'Angelina s'approchait.

-C'est un cadeau que George et moi avions préparé pour Ron…. Il est temps que je lui offre, pour George.

Angelina l'embrassa sur le front.

-On y va maintenant ? lui demanda t'elle doucement.

-Ouais !

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la cheminée, Fred demanda :

-Tu crois qu'il va m'en vouloir comme je ne l'ai pas emballé.

Angelina se mit à rire et disparut, suivie de Fred.

Quand le jeune homme arriva au Terrier, il fut enlacé par sa mère.

-J'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas.

Fred n'osait la regarder car depuis la mort de ses fils, Molly Weasley était toujours triste et le chagrin se faisait entendre dans sa voix.

-J'ai toujours fait honneur à tes repas, dit il les larmes aux yeux.

-Allez vas t'asseoir, le repas est prêt.

Quelques heures plus tard, tous les invités mangeaient la buche. Malgré les récents évènements, l'ambiance était assez conviviale. Molly et Arthur avaient même invité Hermione, qui était comme leur fille et donc indispensable pour cette première fête de famille depuis la perte de leurs enfants.

-Ron ? demanda Fred une fois qu'il eut terminé son dessert.

-Quoi ? demanda le benjamin.

-Tu peux venir, j'ai besoin de toi.

-De moi ? demanda Ron surpris que son frère ait besoin de lui.

-Oui, viens ! dit il en se levant.

Ron se leva également et sortit avec Fred, un carton sous le bras.

-Pourquoi avais tu besoin de moi ? demanda Ron alors que Fred ouvrait le carton.

-Tu peux m'aider à mettre ce feu d'artifice en place.

-Pourquoi tu as besoin de moi ? demanda Ron.

-Parce que George et moi on a fait ce feu d'artifice pour toi.

-Pour moi ?

-Oui ! Un exemplaire unique ! Quand le feu se déclenchera, il laissera apparaître un message.

-Qui dit quoi ? demanda Ron assez apeuré par la réponse

-Tes sentiments pour la belle Hermione !

-Je ne veux pas, dit Ron en essayant d'arrêter son frère.

-Ron ! dit Fred en se relevant. C'est pas pour nous foutre de toi que je fais ça. Tu sais tout comme moi que la vie ne tient qu'à un fil…. Pendant que tu combattais, tu ne t'es jamais dit que si tu t'en tirais vivant, tu lui avouerais enfin tes sentiments ?

-Si ? avoua honteusement Ron.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

-Parce que j'ai déjà perdu beaucoup et que je ne veux pas la perdre elle aussi.

-Qui te dis que tu la perdras. Ron, je peux t'assurer que tu ne la perdras pas

-Ron, si je fais ça… c'est que George et moi, on voulait vraiment vous aider… mais on pensait que tu y arriverais tout seul….

-Vous vous êtes toujours moqué de moi.

-C'est vrai mais je t'aime quand même et puis vous étiez marrant tous les deux à vous chercher mais il est peut être temps que vous vous avouez vos sentiments.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'elle m'aime ?

-Essaye et tu verras bien, tu préfères souffrir toute ta vie de ne pas savoir plutôt que de profiter de votre amour ?

-Et si elle ne m'aime pas ?

-Alors tu souffriras toujours mais au moins tu auras essayé.

Ron se mit à réfléchir et s'accroupit.

-Alors comment on le met en marche ton truc ?

Fred se mit à rire et aida son frère à avouer ses sentiments à sa meilleure amie.

Un quart d'heur plus tard, Fred revint dans la maison.

-Vous pouvez sortir, on vous a préparé une surprise.

Angelina regardait son petit ami, il avait une idée derrière la tête mais ça faisait tellement de bien de le voir ainsi.

Tous sortirent, Ron s'installa dans un coin alors que les autres allèrent au milieu de la cour pour mieux apprécier le spectacle.

Alors qu'ils regardèrent en l'air, les pétards se firent entendre. Après cinq minutes d'un magnifique spectacle, plusieurs lettres apparurent successivement :

**_J…E…T…A…I…M…E…H…E…R…M…I…O…N…E_**

Alors que le bouquet final apparaissait, Hermione se retourna pour regarder Ron. Son visage était impassible, un poignard fendit le corps de Ron qui préféra rentrer dans la maison.

-RON…. RONALD !

Malgré les appels de sa meilleure amie, Ron ne s'arrêta pas, Hermione entra à son tour dans la maison.

-Ron ! Ronald Weasley arrêtes toi !

Le jeune homme ne savait jamais désobéir à Hermione quand elle l'appelait ainsi.

-Pourquoi es tu parti Ron ?

-J'ai suffisamment été humilié comme ça merci.

Ron s'apprêtait à monter à l'étage.

-Pourquoi as-tu été humilié ?

-Laisse tomber Hermione, je sais ce que tu vas me dire, que tu es désolée mais que tu ne me considères que comme un ami et que

Ron ne put continuer ses lamentations, les lèvres de la jeune femme rencontrèrent celle du jeune homme.

-Je t'aime Ron !

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment ! dit elle avec un sourire amusé avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

De son coté Fred se demandait ce que faisaient son frère et sa meilleure amie qu'il les avait vus rentrer dans la maison, décida de faire de même.

Quand il rentra, il trouva les deux tourtereaux enlacés.

-Tu vois, murmura Angelina à l'oreille de son compagnon qui ne l'avait pas entendu venir, à eux aussi, c'est leur premier Noël.

* * *

**Alors ? Est ce que ça mérite une review ????**


End file.
